Viewing video data across a network is becoming increasingly popular as devices adapted to view video data are increasingly connected to greater and greater network bandwidth. In the past decade, the proliferation of broadband, 3G, and other high-datarate networks has enabled the increasing popularity of video websites such as, but not limited to, YouTube. As the bandwidth capabilities increase, the ability to view higher resolution video data is also increased, which enables the ability to view an increasing amount of detail in the video.
Over this same time period, the resolution of electronic displays such as, but not limited to, monitors and televisions has also increased, along with the resolution of video capture devices such as digital video cameras. Unfortunately, even with the increase in network bandwidth that is available to many client devices, users are unable to view video streamed from video capture devices at the full resolution and display capabilities of the video capture device due to network limitations. As such, if a user wishes to stream a video across a network from a video capture device to a client device, oftentimes only a lower-resolution image may be available. It is therefore desirable to have the ability to receive and display high resolution video from a video capture device across a network.